Silhouette of Love
by puccalovesgaru111212
Summary: Life can make a lot of changes in one second, having to start all over, and going back into the past, looking for the silhouette of love that once faded away. But could Pucca and Garu learn to love again? New obstacles and events will change their lives forever. Pucca fanfiction, pucca, Garu and all characters belong to Vooz etc i own nothing Pucca and Garu will talk on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, another Pucca fanfiction, I don't own Pucca or any character, Pucca and all characters belong to Vooz, Jetix, etc Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fading Away

Pucca's POV

Today is the day when I will be getting married with the love of my life. My Garu and we will be together until death do us part.

" Pucca are you ready? Garu must be already waiting for you, you seem so nervous" Ching said as she helped me with my wedding veil and brought the bouquet of roses to me.

" Are you ladies ready?" Abyo said while carrying Ching and his son Chibyo.

" Mommy, auntie Pucca looks beautiful" Chibyo said. I carried him, Ching and Abyo had a son and I was expecting a baby from Garu.

" Yes she does,come back here Chibyo, Pucca is going to have a baby and she can't do much strength, Pucca are you okay?" Ching mentioned.

" Well I am a little nervous, I need to relax a bit don't you think" I said as I rubbed my small swollen abdomen.

" I know what you have been through Pucca, I also got married and had a baby but everything will be okay, your baby will be okay" Ching said while carrying Chibyo in her arms.

" Okay, I am ready, how do I look?" I asked, looking myself at the mirror. I giggled a bit as I saw my swollen belly being part of my wedding gown.

" You look beautiful, but Ching is my wife so I can't say much" Abyo said as he winked at Ching.

" Thanks, let's go, ouch" I exclaimed in pain.

" Pucca, what happened, are you okay, what happened?" Ching and Abyo worriedly said.

" Nothing, the baby kicked, just like his dad the baby is going to be very strong" I said and laughed. Ching, Abyo, and Chibyo joined me.

" Okay, I will wait outside" Abyo said taking Chibyo with him.

" Pucca, are you ready?" Ching asked, I nodded and then we arrived to the wedding place.

I saw Garu standing there. I smiled and took one step closer. My uncle walked me down the aisle, then Garu held my hand and rubbed my swollen belly, he kissed my hands. Out of all the times, today My stomach hurted a lot, I guess that the baby felt like kicking. The pain became bigger that I ended up collapsing in the floor. Garu worriedly rushed towards me and held my hand. Then the pain left and I touched my swollen belly. Garu rubbed my belly, he seemed really frightened but I told him I was okay and told him that it was nothing serious.

" Pucca! What happened? Are you okay?" Garu said as he helped me up. He tightly hugged me, carefully trying not squash my stomach.

" I am okay, just a little kick" I confessed, and smiled. I saw how everyone smiled.

" Pucca, I think we should stop the wedding" Garu said, helping me up.

" No!, I am okay don't worry my love, but we have to get married I mean I have waited for this since I was ten, come on my love, we have to!" I said.

" Okay my love, I love you" Garu said.

I stood up and smiled widely. Master Soo proceeded with the ceremony.

" Garu, do you take Pucca as your beloved wedded wife to love and respect until death do you part?" Master Soo said.

" I do" Garu said as he looked at me.

" Okay, and do you Pucca take Garu as your beloved wedded husband to love and respect until death do you part" Master Soo mentioned.

Before I could say I do and kiss Garu, Tobe walked in, and with Tobe coming I knew that problems were coming. Garu put me behind him and Tobe walked closer and closer.

" Garu, Pucca congratulations, I have a wedding gift for you two" Tobe smirked.

" Leave us alone, we don't want to see you and we don't need anything from you" Garu said.

Tobe reached to his pocket and took out a mysterious tool

" Garu, remember this tool?" Tobe said, he laughed evily.

" I thought you threw it away, why would you keep it?" Garu said as he stared at the tool.

" Well I knew that this tool would be helpful one day to get my revenge, but don't worry I won't kill you, for now" Tobe replied, he took steps getting closer to me.

" You better not touch one hair from Pucca and my son because you will pay the consequences"Garu said. Tobe ignored Garu and came closer to me.

" Pucca you look beautiful, you know I love you" Tobe said, he put his hands on my swollen stomach, I swiftly moved away from him. Garu got infuriated and took out his katana, Tobe pressed a button from his tool that made everyone moveless, except for Tobe and I.

" Pucca!" Garu yelled, desperate on not being able to move and protect me.

" As I was saying, Pucca say goodbye to all you know because this is going to be a tough journey" Tobe smirked. I was so confused what did he mean by that? I asked myself.

" No, Tobe don't hurt Pucca, please don't" Garu said as he shed tears.

" I won't hurt her, is just that everything will change" Tobe said, I stood speechless.

I rushed towards Garu, Tobe then pulled a handle from that machine he had. Everything started to fade, Garu started to fade away, I touched his hand one last time. I stared around and everything started to fade away. I hugged Garu tightly, I stared at my swollen stomach but I noticed that I was fading away, I stared back at Garu and he held my hand and rubbed my swollen abdomen, Garu was also fading away. We held hands and everything was gone, including us.

* * *

**Chapter two coming soon, please review! See you next chapter, but please review**


	2. Chapter 2: The masquerade ball

**Okay so in this chapter, the time has gone back after the incident and they have to start all over**

* * *

Chapter 2: The masquerade ball

" Pucca, come on you have to come, please" Ching begged Pucca as she held a ticket for the masquerade ball.

" I don't know Ching, everyone is going to have a partner and you know what my deal is, I don't have a date for the masquerade ball, and you know everyone is going to be dancing with their partners" Pucca said as she delivered the noodles to the tables.

" Please Pucca, fine I will be with you during the ball but you have to come, you never really come to any party anymore because you are busy working always, you need a rest and just have time for yourself and besides I already bought the ticket for you"

" I know you, you and your boyfriend Abyo are always together and there is nothing that can separate you from him or him from you, so just have fun and tell me how everything went, give me all the details from the party so that you can tell me, I mean you are a chatterbox" Pucca laughed Ching laughed with her.

" Okay, I guess there is nothing that will change your mind but just in case I'll leave the ticket here just in case you change your mind, I have to get ready because the ball is almost going to start, bye Pucca" Ching said, she left the rticket in the table and left.

Pucca sighed, she wanted to go but she had a lot of work to do. Her uncle noticed the sadness in Pucca, he came closer to her and grabbed the plates that Pucca was holding in her hands, Pucca looked at her uncle.

" Pucca, you have worked all day and I we have being very selfish with you Pucca, you work really hard so go on and have fun" Uncle Linguini said.

" Really! No I don't think I can go" Pucca said, looking down.

" Well why not? I can get the work done, you need sometime to yourself" Uncle Linguini continued.

" Because I don't have a date or a dress and a mask to wear, I think that I should just stay here" Pucca answered.

" Don't worry about it, here, go buy anything you want and you think that will help you with the ball" Uncle Linguini said.

" Oh, Thank you so much but you shouldn't have" Pucca said as she hugged her uncle showing her gratitude.

" At what time does the party start?" Her uncle asked.

" At twelve" Pucca said as she looked at the watch. She noticed that she was late.

" Oh then you have to hurry up, go buy your stuff, and take care. Dance a lot and find a boyfriend, be back at two" Uncle Linguini said, Pucca and her other two uncles laughed.

" Okay, I will" Pucca said, she was walking out the door when her uncle called her name. She turned around and her uncle gave her a big hug, she hugged him back and her other two uncles joined in the big hug. Pucca smiled, took the ticket from the table and left.

She went and looked for a dress, she went to a lot of stores but she couldn't find the perfect dress. Ready to give up, Pucca was ready to go back when all of a sudden she found the prettiest dress she could have ever seen. It was red with a black ribbon around the waist. She went in and bought it, she bought a red mask and heeled black shoes. It was eleven- thirty by the time she was done. She walked and finally arrived, there was a lot of people and their dates, Pucca walked in and everyone stared at her, the spotlight focused on her, she walked down the stairs and everyone admired at her beauty, but someone caught her eye, it was a really handsome man, him with the rest looked at her. Ching and Abyo made their way towards Pucca and welcomed her but Pucca kept looking at the man. Everyone stared at her and then the music began. Ching hugged Pucca showing her joy on seeing her friend at the ball.

" Pucca! You look beautiful" Ching said as she looked at me.

" Pucca! I almost didn't recognize you, your mask keeps your identity hidden" Abyo joked, Pucca laughed and Ching hugged him.

" I guess that's good" Pucca joked.

" Do you girls want something to drink?" Abyo offered.

" Sure, thanks" Pucca and Ching said, Abyo left.

" Pucca! Oh my did you see how everyone looked at you when you entered, that was beautiful and I did notice that you were looking at that handsome guy" Ching smirked, Pucca blushed.

" No, I was just looking around, you know obviously not I mean he is really handsome" Pucca said.

" Yes he is, what if he asks you to dance? Will you accept?" Ching said.

" Sure, I mean yes I would accept but that wont happen because he might have a date you know" Pucca disappointedly said.

" Oh really? Then why is he just sitting there? I am really impressed that a handsome guy like that doesn't have a partner, don't you?" Ching said, smirking at Pucca.

" Yes, that is really weird, I know what you are trying to do, you want me to dance with him, don't you?" Pucca said, Ching nodded.

" Here you go my love, here you go Pucca" Abyo said. Pucca and Ching thanked him.

The music started playing and everyone danced with their partners, Pucca sitted down and the handsome guy approached.

" Hello, may I sit here" The man said.

" Sure" Pucca said, the man smiled.

" I am Garu" Garu introduced himself.

" Nice to meet you Garu" Pucca smiled wider than she ever did. Ching watched in the distance at Pucca and Garu, she smiled and kept dancing with her boyfriend.

" So where is your date?" Garu asked Pucca.

" I don't have a date, and what about yours?" Pucca asked.

" Me neither, who did you come with?" Garu asked.

" With my friend and her boyfriend which is also my friend" Pucca explained, Garu smiled.

" How old are you?" Garu asked.

" I am seventeen and I am turning eighteen in three days, that is why also my friends brought me here, and you?" Pucca asked.

" I am nineteen, I just turned nineteen" Garu said. Pucca smiled and they both watched on how everyone danced.

" Well we are not going to become any younger just by sitting here, may I have this dance?" Garu asked.

" Yes" Pucca smiled, Garu grabbed her hand and started dancing, everyone stopped dancing and stared at them. Everyone awed as they looked at Pucca and Garu dancing including Ching and Abyo. Pucca and Garu softly danced, the spotlight focused on them and some roses where thrown to them by the crowd, Garu smiled really widely. Pucca was having the time of her life. Then she looked at the clock, she gasped.

" What's wrong" Garu asked.

" I have to go, bye Garu" Pucca said.

" No, can you please stay, I still don't know your name, I asked everything but that, please tell me what is your name" Garu begged, holding her back.

" I have to go, I am really sorry but I have to go now, I had a wonderful time with you, thank you for this dance" Pucca thanked.

" Will I ever see you again" Garu worriedly asked on thinking that he will never see her again.

" Maybe someday" Pucca said.

Ching and Abyo rushed with her, Garu followed them. Pucca looked back and waved a goodbye to Garu.

" How would I find you!" Garu desperately shouted.

" Bye Garu! Hope to see you soon" Pucca shouted, as she walked away with Ching and Abyo, Garu followed but they weren't in sight anymore. He sighed and went back, sad and alone remembering the beautiful lady he had danced with.

[meanwhile with Pucca]

" Pucca, you danced with him, was it fun?" Ching joyfully asked.

" It was wonderful, but too bad that it ended, I might never see him again and I never told him my name" Pucca said, she was sad.

" Oh, but did you he tell you his name?" Ching asked.

" Yes, at least I know his name, his name is Garu" Pucca said, smiling as she remembered the ball.

" But did he ever see your face?" Ching asked.

" No, I kept my mask on the whole time, it was a masquerade ball but at least I have the best memory" Pucca said.

Pucca, Ching, and Abyo went to the restaurant. Uncle Linguini was there.

" Hi Pucca, Ching, and Abyo, how was the ball?"Uncle Linguini asked.

" I am really tired, thank you guys and thank you uncle but I am going to sleep" Pucca said, she said bye to Ching, Abyo, and her uncle and went to her room.

" She looks so worn out, what happened to her?" Uncle Linguini asked.

" Well she danced with this guy, she had a really good time but he never got to know her name for the fact she was late so she is sad" Ching explained.

" Oh, that's bad and for the fact that it was a masquerade he never saw her face, did he?" Uncle Linguini worriedly said.

" No, she kept the mask on well I have to go bye" Ching said, and left. Pucca's uncle went to sleep.

[Meanwhile with Pucca]

Pucca's POV

Today was the best night I ever had, I just hope that I could see Garu again, he was a gentlemen, I hope that this is not a dream, I just hope that I could see him again and share time with him so that I could know him better but that clearly seems impossible and it seems that I will never see him again, but I won't loose hope.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca remembered everything, with that she felt asleep hoping to see Garu again soon.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, Chapter 3 is coming soon Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: See you again

Chapter 3: See you again

The next morning, Pucca woke up feeling happy and dissapointed at the same time. She took a shower, put her red dress with her black leggings and her black heeled shoes, added some red lipstick in her lips and went for a walk with Ching and Abyo, Ching and Abyo were kissing and chasing after each other. Pucca smiled and climbed on top of the roof of Goh- Rong restaurant, she laid on the roof facing the blue sky, she sighed and grabbed her stuff for the fact that Ching and Abyo were looking for her. She stood up, Pucca slipped causing her to just hang by the edge of the roof. Ching, Abyo, and some other villagers gasped in horror when they saw Pucca hanging by the edge. Her uncles came outside the restaurant alarmed by all the screams of horror from the villagers. Then they noticed that the villagers were screaming because Pucca was hanging by the edge of the roof.

"Pucca! Resist, don't let go" Ching yelled so that Pucca could hear her.

" I can't hold on any longer, the roof is wet" Pucca exclaimed.

Her fingers were slipping from the roof slowly, until she was hanging just by one hand now. Everyone cried in horror, Pucca screamed, Abyo climbed up the roof so that he could help her and get her up.

" Pucca, grab my hand" Abyo said, stretching his hand so that Pucca could hold on to.

By coincidence Garu was walking and he heard people screaming, sobbing, and exclaiming for help. He took steps closer and saw a big group of people screaming, he looked up the roof and noticed that someone was hanging by the edge of the roof. He joined the group of people and gasped at noticing a lady hanging by the roof. There he saw that she was being helped by someone who was stretching his hand to help the lady hanging by the edge of the roof. Garu with the rest sighed in relief on noticing that she was being helped but he was still afraid. Everyone watched on what was going on and tried to help.

" Okay, I got you" Abyo said, he grabbed Pucca's hand and everyone sighed in relief.

As Abyo tried to pull Pucca up, he grabbed her hand but her fingers were slowly slipping from his hand, after that, her hand completely slipped from his causing her to let go of the edge and falling. Ching, Abyo, Garu, her uncles, and the rest screamed in horror as they saw Pucca letting go of the edge. Garu immediately looked up saw that she was still falling. He rushed towards were she was falling and caught her in a bridal style. Although he did fall to the floor, he caught her. Everyone cheered, Pucca fainted after all what happened.

" Thank you so much" Pucca's uncles said to Garu, Garu still had Pucca in his arms.

" Don't worry, where do I take her?" Garu said, admiring the beauty of the lady in his arms.

" To the restaurant, thank you again, and what's your name?" Uncle Linguini said.

" My name is Garu, may I please stay with you daughter? I want to make sure that she is okay" Garu sincerely said.

" Well she is my niece but she is like my daughter, and of course you can stay with her, thank you very much" Uncle Linguini said, he smiled.

Uncle Linguini showed Garu the way to the restaurant and to Pucca's room. Garu took Pucca to her room and put her on the bed. Ching and Abyo immediately came to thank Garu and see how Pucca was doing.

" Thank you so much for saving my best friend" Ching said as she looked at Pucca.

" Yes thank you very much, she is like a sister to us and if anything happened to her we would be miserable forever" Abyo said.

" There is nothing to thank for" Garu said as he smiled at Pucca, Pucca was sleeping. Ching looked back at Garu and noticed that he was the the gentlemen that Pucca danced with.

" What is your name?" Ching asked.

" My name is Garu" Garu said as he looked at Pucca.

" Oh my name is Ching and thanks Garu" Ching said, Garu smiled.

" Thanks Garu, and I'm Abyo" Abyo said, they shaked hands and Ching also shaked hands then Ching and Abyo left.

Pucca's uncle, came in to Pucca's room to see if Garu wanted something but Garu slept leaning on his hand. Pucca's uncle smiled and left. After an hour Pucca opened her eyes and gasped as she saw Garu. He immediately woke up, Pucca blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if she was not dreaming. Then she spoke.

" Garu?" Pucca said, smiling yet confussed.

" Yes? How are you feeling, you scared me" Garu sighed in relief.

" You remember me?" Pucca asked in disbelief, she smiled.

" How could I forget the beautiful lady that danced with me,but I still don't know your name, I know your other friends but I still don't know you, and please don't run away this time without telling me your name" Garu said, Pucca laughed as she blushed.

" Okay, my name is Pucca, and I already know your name but how did you recognize me? I was wearing a mask during the ball" Pucca said.

" I saw it in your eyes, before you fainted I could see the spark on your eyes, your hair, and I knew that I would never forget the lady I danced with, you Pucca, you have a beautiful name" Garu said.

" Oh, thanks for remembering me and thanks for saving me, I could have died if I fell" Pucca said, smiling at him.

" But what were you doing up there, it was very perilous for you to be up there" Garu said, Pucca stood up and looked out her window, Garu followed her.

" You know sometimes I daydream, I daydream that I have someone that loves me and that I love, that we are together in the good and bad times. That I can watch the sunset and be myself, just like my friends Ching and Abyo, they are hopelessly in love with each other and I might sound sappy but that is what I want, a true love" Pucca said.

" No, is not sappy, I understand you I also daydream sometimes because I can dream on what I want my life to be like but then reality hits harder everytime" Garu said, also as he looked outside the window with Pucca.

Pucca's uncle came in and saw them, he smiled and then invited Garu to have dinner with Pucca. Garu nodded and went with Pucca. Uncle Linguini set a table for two for Pucca and Garu. Garu opened the chair for Pucca to sit. Her uncle put romantic music, candles and flowers in their table. Pucca blushed and Garu smiled. They talked and had a lot of fun and her uncle put a mistletoe on top of their heads. Pucca smaked her headin shame and Garu laughed. Her uncle left but he left the mistletoe on their table. Pucca grabbed the mistletoe and stared at it, she gave it to Garu.

" Can you believe it, a mistletoe in July?" Pucca said, she laughed.

" Oh well you never know" Garu said. Pucca smiled.

" So thank you again for saving me" Pucca thanked.

" I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had not saved you" Garu confessed.

" So tell me more about you" Pucca said, wanting to keep going with a conversation.

" Well there are a lot of things that I have to tell you about me but all at their right time, I mean it is a long story about my past" Garu said.

" Can you please tell me?" Pucca stated.

" I will tell you someday, don't worry" Garu said. Pucca nodded.

" Okay then, you know I am really happy I met you, I am very thankful for going to the masquerade ball" Pucca said.

" Me too, where have you being all my life" Garu said, Pucca and Garu laughed.

" Oh is really late, time does go fast when you are having fun" Pucca said.

" Oh, well I have to go now, and I hope you have a great birthday tomorrow" Garu said as he packed his stuff. Pucca gasped.

" You remembered, I was just going to invite you, do you want to come tomorrow?" Pucca joyfully asked.

" I would love to, count that I will be here, bye Pucca" Garu said.

" Bye Garu, I had a really good time with you and see you tomorrow" Pucca said.

" I also had a really great time with you, by Pucca and see you tomorrow" Garu said. He hugged Pucca and left. Pucca followed him to the door and went back to her room. All Pucca wanted to do was sleep and wake up the next moring to see Garu again.


	4. Chapter 4: Love at first sight

Chapter 4: Love at first sight

Pucca's POV

The morning went fast and the time of the party arrived, I went down and saw lights, the cake, the gifts, the guests. Everyone was there, everyone except for Garu. Everyone congratulated me but I couldn't focus, I looked for him and yet I didn't find him. He said he was coming but he didn't show up. Everyone danced and sang, but I just stared at the night sky, I closed my eyes and drift away but I came back to reality and realized that he wasn't here. Just at the moment I was walking away from the window, I heard a voice singing, I came closer to the window and saw Garu giving me a serenade. I smiled and I have to say that he has a beautiful voice. I was on the balcony and he threw a rose to me, I grabbed it and ran towards him. I hugged him and thanked him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

" Did you like it?" Garu said, I hugged him and as i was still in his arms I nodded.

" I loved it, you have a beautiful voice" I answered back. He took out a present and gave it to me. It was really heavy, when I opened it a little pink cat jumped out.

" I hope you like cats" Garu said, I carried the little pink cat, she was adorable.

" I love cats, she is so adorable! Thanks Garu" I thanked, as the little cat laid on my lap.

" Well, I am really glad you liked her" Garu said, as we played with the little pink cat.

" She is so sweet" I said.

" What are you going to name her?" Garu asked.

" I really want to name her Yani, do you like it?" I said, while feeding the little pink cat.

" I love it, that is a really pretty name" Garu replied, I smiled.

" So how have you been? And trust me, you sing really good" I sincerely said.

" Well I am glad you liked it, you are the only one that deserves it, not like her" Garu said, tears filled his eyes.

" You okay? What happened? Who is she?" I concernedly asked.

" Lets go outside, I'll tell you" Garu said, as tears caressed his eyes.

" Of course lets go" I said, we both walked out the door and sat looking at the full moon, being the only light int the dark night.

I saw how Garu stared up at the night sky. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his eyes. I hugged him but he still sobbed.

" I really liked her but she betrayed me, why would she do that?" Garu said, I hugged him trying to comfort him.

" I am sorry to ask but what happened?" I asked, wiping some of his tears.

" Well, she was my everything, I know that I would have done anything for her but then she betrayed me by dating me worst enemy and both trying to destroy me, after all her and I been through, we wished on getting married and having a family together but one day she was gone, her stuff was gone and then I realized that she was dating him, now they both seek revenge and I don't know what happened with all the things she told me, she only lied" Garu said as he cried.

" Garu, I am really sorry to hear that, but you know that things always happen for a reason, you will find someone else" I said, as I nuzzled his soft face.  
" I promised myself that I will never love again but I am breaking my promise" Garu said, as his sparkly-watery eyes stared at me.

" I also believed the same, that love will never come but I am making an exception on someone I just met" I said.

" Same thing here, I never believed on love at first sight but I am feeling it and love is getting me, I don't want to fall in love but its too late for that, I already fell" Garu said.

" Me too, because love leaves me alone and stranded but I am feeling it and I know that I don't want to loose it, when Ching and Abyo told me that it was love at first sight I never believed it, I used to think to why bother with love if it never lasts but now I know what it is to love at first sight and now I know what it is and I want to keep this love until one day I can't hold it anymore and end up telling the truth, hopefully this love doesn't hurt" I said, he smiled.

" I hope that this love doesn't hurt, I hope that this love works out" Garu said.

" So who do you like?" I curiously asked.

" You'll know sooner or later, and you?" Garu replied.

" Uhmmm…. You will know also sooner or later and thanks again for everything you have done for me, you are a great friend" I said, he smiled.

" Thanks, you are also a great friend probably my best and unexpected friend and perhaps maybe one day something else" Garu said.

I was confused but was it what I think he said? That he wanted to be with me? No maybe I am hallucinating and making things up, too bad that he doesn't mean it, I don't know why but just the fact on thinking that he may not be with me, that he might love someone else just makes my heart ache a lot. I know that it is soon but it was love at first sight and even though I care for him, I want him to be happy even if happy means to be with someone else, I'll have to stand the pain.

" Pucca? I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow, maybe to the movies and you can invite your friends if you want" Garu offered.

" Oh really? Thanks and I hope that it doesn't bother you if my friends are kissing all the time, they love each other" I said, Garu laughed.

" There's no problem, maybe I can be friends with them, even if they are kissing and hugging all the time, I could talk to them and get to know you and them better" Garu said, I nodded.

" Well thanks and I'll see you then, thanks again for everything, for giving me Yani, the serenade, and for opening yourself with me and trusting me, and thanks for listening to me" I thanked.

" Thank you Pucca for listening to me, for being a really good friend, and for coming into my life" Garu said.

" Thanks for everything, I have to go now, my uncles might be wondering where I am, the party ended and hour ago so they must be really worried" I said, he smiled.

" I understand, well bye and see tomorrow" Garu said, I hugged him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, being really close to my lips, I felt like flying but it all ended when he left. Luckily I'll see him tomorrow and spend the rest of the day with him tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter 4 coming soon, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: A date?

Chapter 5: A Date?

Pucca came inside, put her pajamas on and was ready to sleep when all of a sudden her best friend Ching visited her.

" Pucca, sorry if I bother you this late but I noticed that you were with Garu, now weren't you?" Ching said with a smirk on her face. Pucca rolled her eyes.

" Yes I was but nothing happened, so are we having a slumber party or what?" Pucca asked, Ching nodded.

" Yes we are, for celebrating your birthday and so that you can tell me what happened with you and Garu, what did he tell you?" Ching impatiently said.

" Nothing, we just talked about stuff that has happened to us, he is a really nice person and I don't understand why would people hurt someone like him" Pucca said, looking sad.

" Why what happened?" Ching asked, wanting to know.

" Ching don't be nosy, I mean you are already but I can't tell you" Pucca said, Ching laughed at her friend calling her nosy.

" You are mean, but I am guessing that love hurted him, but you could be his comfort" Ching smirked, Pucca rolled her eyes and smiled. Yani came towards Pucca.

" You never told me you had a cat" Ching said, as she carried Yani.

" Garu gave her to me, she is so adorable and she reminds me of Garu" Pucca said, Ching laughed.

" She is adorable, well what did he tell you? Did he ask you out?" Ching curioulsy asked.

" No he didn't, wait yes he did, he invited you, Abyo and me to the movies so that we all could know each other better" Pucca said.

" Yes, is a date!" Ching happily exclaimed for her friend.

" Is not a date, I mean I don't think so because if it was a date no offense but you and Abyo wouldn't be going" Pucca said.

" I know, maybe he got shy on asking you directly to go with him so he put it as an excuse for us to gou but what he really wants is to see you! I am a genius" Ching said.

" A date? Well I don't think so or maybe, I don't know, I am so confused, Ching help me! What does it mean?" Pucca confusedly asked.

" Okay I think he might like you and he wants to get to know you better and by asking you and us that means he wants to spend time with you, but we need a plan" Ching mischieviously said.

" What do you mean by a "plan"?" Pucca confusedly asked.

" Tell me the truth, do you like Garu? Because if you don't then it wouldn't matter if we do the plan or not" Ching said.

" I know is soon but… yes! Yes I do!" Pucca happily said.

" I knew it, so the plan is the following, You, Abyo, and I are going together, we talk with Garu and then Abyo and I will say that we have to go and leave you and Garu alone so that you two can talk and perhaps you and him could be a couple, that is so romantic! And you have to tell me how everything went!" Ching said.

" That's a great idea, but you are just going to leave me?" Pucca asked.

" No, don't worry, I 'll be around to see if everything is okay" Ching said.

" You are the best, thanks Ching! But what am I going to wear?" Pucca said, going to her wardrobe to see the clothes that she could wear.

" Remember that really beautiful red blouse you wore on my party" Ching asked.

" Yes, I do" Pucca answered.

" Well you could wear that blouse and a black skirt with black heels" Ching said.

" Thank you so much and tomorrow you have to help me please" Pucca pleaded.

" Don't worry, I will help you, that's what friends are for just like the time you helped me with Abyo" Ching said, a smile drew on her face, Pucca thanked her friend. Pucca waited for morning to come so that she could see Garu.

The next morning Pucca and Ching got ready and were ready to go. Abyo came and took them. When they arrived to the theater Pucca saw Garu standing there, when Garu looked at Pucca he ran towards her and greeted them, he hugged Pucca tightly and she hugged him back. Ching smiled. Garu broke the hug and greeted Ching and Abyo.

" Hi guys, how are you?" Garu asked.

" Hi Garu, fine and you?" Abyo said.

" Fine as well, how about you Ching?" Garu said, Ching smiled.

" I am fine thank you" Ching said, Garu turned to Pucca and smiled widely.

" And how are you Pucca?" Garu asked, the tone of his voice changed to a softer tone.

" I am great" Pucca said, she smiled. Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo talked and shared a good time, Ching then took Pucca to buy something.

" So Garu, do you like Pucca?" Abyo asked, as he noticed the way Garu looked at Pucca.

" Is it that noticeable?" Garu said, Abyo nodded.

" Yes, but it's okay, the same thing happened to me with Ching, it was love at first sight" Abyo confessed.

" What do you know about Pucca? I mean what does she like?" Garu asked, looking for an advice.

" Pucca and I have been good friends, I mean she likes to watch romantic movies" Abyo said.

" Oh, I don't like romantic movies but I 'll watch them if I have her next to me" Garu said.

" Well you know what they say, opposites attract" Abyo said, Garu laughed.

" What else she likes, I mean what does she look in a boyfriend?" Garu asked.

" She likes romantic guys, she like guys that are sweet and love her, also she likes someone trustworthy and someone that she can be herself" Abyo said.

" Oh, well I think I can do that" Garu whispered to himself.

" Yes, so that's pretty much it but if you want her to be your girlfriend then you have to hurry up because most of Sooga likes her" Abyo warned Garu.

" Okay, thanks friend" Garu said.

" No problem" Abyo said. Pucca and Ching came back.

" Well we have to go, bye Garu" Ching said, she hugged Garu.

" Bye Garu" Abyo said, he shaked Garu's hand and took Ching with him.

Pucca and Garu stayed alone. There was a silence but Garu broke the silence.

" So what movie do you want to watch?" Garu politely asked.

" I don't know, oh how about that one?" Pucca said, pointing at the movie.

" Sure, lets go" Garu said, opening the door for Pucca.

They bought popcorn and sat together. As they watched the movie, they saw that people started kissing as they followed on what the actors were doing in the movie. Pucca blushed, Garu couldn't help but raising Pucca's chin and staring at her cherry-red lips, Pucca and him closed their eyes and their lips barely touched before a voice separated them.

" Hi, Garu, remember me? It's me Ring Ring, your love" Ring Ring said.

" Oh so that is your girlfriend, well you know what, I will leave both of you alone, and enjoy the movie!" Pucca furiously said, with tears streaming her eyes.  
" No, Pucca! It's not what you think!" Garu explained, rushing towards Pucca, but she swiftly walked out the door. Garu followed but Ring Ring stopped him.

" Oh sweetie, we were really happy, remember?" Ring Ring said, pushing Garu into the wall and trying to kiss him, Garu found his way out from Ring Ring's arms.

" Look, you betrayed me so go and be with your boyfriend okay, because I am not interested in you, I want Pucca because I know that she will never hurt me like you did, so go with Tobe but don't you ever come back for me because after all we said we were going to do, our dreams, you just killed our dreams but now I might have someone else, you have destroyed my dreams but you wont destroy this one" Garu said as he walked following Pucca, Ring Ring kept holding Garu back but he moved away from her. Ring Ring left and Garu went to Pucca but she had already left.

[ Meanwhile with Pucca]

Pucca rushed, to the restaurant but Ching saw the tears Pucca was shedding, Ching stopped her.

" Pucca? What happened? And where's Garu?" Ching confusedly asked.

" I don't want to see Garu, not for now!" Pucca exclaimed, sobbing loudly, she left.

[Meanwhile with Garu]

Garu looked for Pucca everywhere, but she was not able to be found, he then looked at Ching and Abyo and decide to ask about Pucca.

" Ching, Abyo have you seen Pucca anywhere? I have to talk to her" Garu said.

" What did you do to her? She was really sad and angry, she didn't want to talk to us or anyone which is really worried because she loves talking to people bu now she doesn't, what did you do to her?" Ching demanded an answer.

" I think is because Pucca saw my ex- girfriend and thought that I was playing with her but I really like her and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, I am saying the truth" Garu said and pleaded for them to tell where Pucca was.

" I believe you Garu, and Ching you should believe him also" Abyo said, Ching rolled her eyes.

" I don't like my best friend to be hurt and Garu! You are hurting her" Ching angrily said.

" I am sorry but is not like that, I like her, I really do and I need her, it's been only a couple hours without Pucca but I feel miserable" Garu confessed.

" Fine, then fight for her! " Ching said, smiling at Garu.

" Thanks, but do you guys know where is she?" Garu worriedly asked, looking for answers from them.

" Unluckily we don't, perhaps at the restaurant or at the park, I really don't know, but I hope that you can fix things with her" Ching said.

" I'll go check, thanks" Garu thanked, turned around and went to look for Pucca. Ching and Abyo left hoping for the best.

Garu first went to the park, Pucca wasn't in sight, he sat down on a bench from the park and saw Pucca's silhouette on the distance, he stood up and walked towards her. She was crouched, crying softly. Garu touched her arm, Pucca rapidly stood up and wiped her tears, she then slowly walked away but Garu followed.

" Pucca?" Garu asked, stopping her.

" What do you want?, Why don't you go with your girlfriend? I bet you enjoyed that movie with her" Pucca bitterly said as she untied herself from Garu's arms.

" No, trust me, remember when I told you that this girl broke my heart" Garu said, pleading Pucca to listen to him.

" You know that you have nothing to explain, you don't care how I feel so just leave me alone" Pucca said, turning her back to Garu.

" But I care how you feel, if I didn't I wouldn't be begging you to listen to me, I care for you and I care a lot, please Pucca" Garu begged, kneeling as he pleaded.

" Garu, I'll see you soon" Pucca said, as her tears uncontrollably dropped down her eyes.

Pucca's POV

I know that I am doing wrong on being mad, but somehow I feel really bad, my heart aches and this really hurts, it will be better if I keep my distance with Garu so that way I won't be hurt a lot, maybe that is the only way

[end of Pucca's POV]


	6. Chapter 6: Today is the day

Chapter 6: Today is the day

Garu's POV

It has been a month and a half and Pucca has been really distant, and now I know that I love Pucca and can't stand being apart from her, she talks to me as if I was a stranger to her, Ching, Abyo and I became best friends and I sincerely I expected Pucca to become my girlfriend, I tried starting a conversation with her but she ended them, I think she is still hurt but today is the day I am going to tell her how I feel for her.

[ end of Garu's POV]

Garu went out and bought roses, chocolates and a big teddy bear that had a heart in the middle and said "I love you, be mine". He bought all of this to Pucca and was heading to the restaurant to finally tell Pucca that he loved her and ask her to be his girlfriend. He hoped that she will say yes.

[Meanwhile with Pucca]

Pucca was taking the orders and delivering the foods when all of a sudden someone grabbed her by the waist. It was Pucca's ex-boyfriend Tobe.

" Hi sweetie, how is my darling? How is the most beautiful girl in the world" Tobe said, holding Pucca in his arms and trying to kiss her. Pucca slapped him and stood up.

" Don't you ever touch me again" Pucca demanded.

" Oh why? I love you and I already broke with my girlfriend, now I only have space for you in my heart" Tobe said, coming closer to Pucca.

" Your words are acid to my heart, I don't believe you so leave me alone, I love someone else and I already have an space for someone else in my heart, and my heart is not for you, not anymore" Pucca said.

" I know that you love me" Tobe smirked, he grabbed Pucca by the hand and brought her closer to him.

" Because of you I didn't want to love, I didn't want to believe in love because you hurted me, but now the person I love taught how to learn to love again, I had a silhouette of love that was fading, but I finally found it an thanks not to you but someone else" Pucca said, trying to get away from Tobe.

" I love you" Tobe said. Pucca rolled her eyes and tried pushing Tobe but he held her close.

" You don't love me! You just left me for your lover! You didn't care if I ate or was suffering or it teared my heart apart!" Pucca exclaimed, with teary eyes.

" I am sorry but I want to be with you" Tobe said, lifting Pucca's chin.

" Well I don't! And I never will!" Pucca exclaimed, finding her way out of Tobe's eyes.

" I know you want me to kiss you, and I will" Tobe said, bending down and trying to kiss Pucca.

" Leave me!" Pucca exclaimed as she tried to free herself from Tobe. At that very moment Garu came in and saw that Tobe was about to kiss Pucca without her wanting it. Garu got furious and pushed Tobe away from Pucca.

" She said to leave her alone!" Garu yelled, putting Pucca behing him, she smiled on noticing that the love of her life was defending her.

" Garu, my enemy we meet again" Tobe angrily said.

" Stay away from Pucca, because you are going to suffer and besides you already have Ring Ring" Garu said.

" You are jealous because your girlfriend Ring Ring chose me, well we were really happy but we decided to take sometime apart and I want to have Pucca" Tobe said, smirking at Pucca.

" Keep dreaming, we will never get back together, I promise that to Garu because he is important to me, not like you" Pucca said, Tobe got furious.

" So you better leave her alone or you will suffer the consequences" Garu threatened. Tobe pulled his swords and made a cut on Garu's arm, Pucca gasped and Garu pulled his katana and started fighting with Tobe.

" Tobe! Stop now get out of here!" Pucca demanded.

" I'll come back for you my love" Tobe said and left.

Pucca rushed towards Garu, Garu was grabbing his arm in pain. Pucca took a look and saw the cut that Tobe did. Pucca took Garu to her room and cured him there.

" Garu, are you okay?" Pucca worriedly asked as she put some water on the cut.

" I am okay and happy to see you" Garu said, smiling at Pucca.

" I am sorry for what happened, for everything and for being so cold to you these month, after all you saved me when I was hanging by the roof and I am so sorry" Pucca apologized.

" There is nothing to apologize for and I am sorry if hurted you, that is the last thing I wanted to do" Garu said, Pucca hugged him.

" You have nothing to apologize for, I missed spending time with you" Pucca confessed.

" Oh, I almost forgot, I have a surprise for you, I'll be right back so close your eyes" Garu said, as he reached for the bouquet of roses, the chocolates and the teddy bear.

"Why so much mystery, now can I open them" Pucca asked as she smiled.

" Now you can open them" Garu said. Pucca opened her eyes and saw all the things that Garu bought her.

She smiled and hugged Garu. She saw everything and saw a note on the box of opened the letter and was so happy that she hugged Garu tighly.

" So what do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Garu asked as he blushed. Pucca grabbed him and kissed his lips.

" Is that a yes or a no?" Garu joked, Pucca kissed him once again.

" What do you think?" Pucca said, Garu hugged her and bended down.

" I am a little confused, let me clear things up" Garu said as an excuse to kiss Pucca again.

" Now are you clear?" Pucca asked, still in Garu's arms.

" More than ever, I love you Pucca" Garu said, kissing Pucca and forgetting about the pain on his arm due to the cut.

" Me too, I love you Garu a lot" Pucca said, Garu kissed her once more.

" Do you want to go out for a walk, my love" Garu said, Pucca nodded.

They both left the restaurant and went for a walk. Everyone smiled at them and compliment them. Pucca and Garu sat on the sand from Sooga's beach, and stared at the sun setting. They kissed and Pucca leaned on Garu's arm, he caressed her face and Pucca fell asleep. Garu kissed her forehead and carried her back home. On the way Ching and Abyo were together and saw Garu carrying Pucca. Ching went and Pucca woke up.

" Aww, you guys are dating, aren't you?" Ching said and squealed.

" Yes since today, right my love" Garu said, as he kissed Pucca's lips, she kissed back.

" Yes we are" Pucca said, as she hugged Garu and kissed his cheek.

" Congratulations! You guys make such a cute couple!" Ching said, as she hugged them.

" Congratulations! I hope you guys be very happy together" Abyo said, as he hugged Ching.

" Well now I understand how you guys feel" Pucca said.

" We have to go now, bye guys!" Ching and Abyo said and left.

" My love, I have to go, is really late and my uncles must be worried sick" Pucca explained.

" Don't worry about it, I'll tell them what happened" Garu offered, Pucca nodded and thanked.

They went back to the restaurant and Pucca's uncles were waiting for Pucca, they looked mad and Pucca was nervous.

" Where were you young lady? This are not appropriate times to come!" Uncle Dumpling said.

" I am sorry but she was with me, we went for a walk" Garu said, holding Pucca's hand.

" Oh Garu, how are you? So Pucca was with you?" Uncle Linguini asked.

" Yes, she was and I am sorry for bringing her at this time" Garu apologized.

" No problem if Pucca was with you then there is no problem, and besides we alreafy know that you are Pucca's boyfriend and we are very happy so no problem, good night" Pucca's uncle said.

" Okay my love, take care, don't forget I love you!" Pucca said as she hugged Garu.

" I love you too, well take care and I'll see you tomorrow" Garu said. He kissed Pucca's lips and then left. Pucca smiled and went to her room.

* * *

**Then End? Not even close to being the end, this is only the beggining, hoped you liked it and please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Events

Chapter 7: Events

The morning came and Pucca and Garu went to a picnic together. They got food and watched at the blue sky.

" My love, so was Tobe your boyfriend?" Garu asked, as he remembered the event with Tobe.

" Yes, but that was long time ago, and why are you his enemy?" Pucca said, holding Garu's hand.

" Well at first it was because between our family there was a rivalry always so it practically ended a year ago when I reestablished my family's honor. It was hard because I had to train and keep a vow of silence" Garu explained

" Oh, what is a vow of silence?" Pucca curiously asked, her boyfriend had interesting past.

" Well I couldn't talk at all, only communicating with sounds" Garu said.

" Oh but if your rivalry ended then why are you two still in problems?" Pucca confusedly asked.

" At first it was because of my ex-girlfriend Ring Ring, but now I won't let him to touch one hair from you, I love you and I will protect you always" Garu said as he deeply kissed Pucca.

" Thanks my love, I love you so much but I think you knew that already" Pucca said, Garu laughed.

" And what about you?" Garu asked.

" Well I don't know anything about my mom or dad, I have been raised by my uncles since I have memory, they are my only family, you know is really hard to not have a clue on what happened to the people that gave you life, I wonder if my parents loved me, if they just gave me up or if they passed away, I don't know and I wish that I could know but my uncles never talk about them" Pucca said, as she shed tears. Garu wiped her tears.

" I am sure that they loved you, and soon you will see them again" Garu said as he tried to give his beloved girlfriend hopes.

" It is so painful, but I might see them again wouldn't I?" Pucca said, a smile drew on her face. Garu kissed her forehead.

" Of course you will, you will my love" Garu said, Pucca hugged him.

They enjoyed and it started to rain. They packed up and were ready to leave when all of a sudden Ching and Abyo give them unexpected news.

" Guys, I have to tell you something" Ching said, smiling and touching her stomach, they looked at her confused.

" Don't get a heart attack, okay? Ready?" Abyo said, hugging Ching.

" Okay, what is going on?" Pucca and Garu asked at the same time.

" I am pregnant!" Ching cheered. Pucca gasped and stayed in shock.

" Oh congratulations! Be very happy together" Garu congratulated them, he hugged them. Pucca passed out and Garu caught her.

" Oh my, I think the news got her" Abyo said.

[ an hour later]

Pucca woke up and saw Garu, Ching, and Abyo in her room. Garu held her hand and smiled.

" What happened?" Pucca asked as she opened her eyes.

" You fainted because we told you that Ching is expecting a baby" Garu explained.

" Oh, here we go again, I feel like I am going to faint, Ching congratulations! You are going to be a great mother" Pucca said.

" Thanks but that's not all!" Ching smiled and squealed.

" What else?" Pucca happily said, Ching showed Pucca her hand and Pucca saw an engagement ring.

" Awww you are getting married Ching! I am so happy for you" Pucca cheered, she hugged Ching and Abyo.

" I wish you guys the best, you deserve it" Garu sincerely said.

" Thanks and we have decided that Pucca is going to be the bridesmaid and you Garu the best man, if you accept" Ching said.

" Of course, count us in" Pucca and Garu said at the same time.

[ Two years later]

Pucca's POV

It has been two years since Ching and Abyo got married, and had their son Chibyo, I am now twenty-two and Garu is is my anniversary with Garu. Things with Garu and I are better than ever. So far there haven't been any problems with Tobe or Ring Ring but they got back together and are trying to destroy Garu and me but nothing is going to ruin this perfect day.

[end of Pucca's POV]


	8. Chapter 8: Anniversary

Chapter 8: Anniversary

Garu's POV

Today I am going to give Pucca big surprises, I have to get ready for my dinner with Pucca to celebrate our anniversary.

[end of Garu's POV]

Garu got ready and bought roses. He arrived at the restaurant and Pucca jumped on him and kissed him.

" Hi my love! Should we go?" Pucca said as she walked out the door. Garu stopped her.

" Wait a little, I have a surprise for you" Garu said, Pucca raised her eyebrow and Garu opened the door. Pucca saw two people coming in, she blinked and rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming, she felt a strong bond with the the woman and the gentlemen standing in front of her.

" Pucca! Daughter" Pucca's mom said. Pucca shed tears.

" Mom? You are my mom?" Pucca asked, she hugged the woman that looked just like her.

" My little princess, I missed you my daughter" Pucca's dad said. Pucca hugged them and cried tears of joy. Garu smiled and interrupted the beautiful moment.

" I am sorry sir and ma'am but I want to ask you something" Garu nervously said. Everyone in the restaurant smiled and gasped when Garu kneel to the ground and pulled out a ring. Pucca smiled and cried.

" May I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Garu asked.

" You are a good lad and you will take care of my daughter, yes I allow for this wedding to happen" Pucca's dad said, smiling widely.

" Thanks, and ma'am may I please have your daughter's hand?" Garu said, Pucca's mom hugged Garu.

" Yes son-in-law, you can marry my daughter but promise that you will love her and respect her" Pucca's mom said.

" I promise ma'am , thanks" Garu finished, he then turned to Pucca, and kneel to the ground.

" And you Pucca, do you want to marry me?" Garu said, as he put the ring on Pucca's left hand.

" I do! I love you" Pucca said, with tears of joy in her eyes. Everyone smiled. Pucca's uncles hugged Pucca and Garu and they hugged Pucca's mom and dad happy to see each other again.

" Mom, dad, uncles, I am going with Garu to eat something, I'll be back soon" Pucca said, she hugged them and went with Garu to eat something.

" My love, are you happy?" Garu asked.

" Yes, thanks so much for proposing to me and for bringing my parents" Pucca said, kissing Garu deeply.

" No need to thank me, I wanted to do things right and I wanted you to be happy" Garu said, hugging Pucca.

" How did you find them?" Pucca asked Garu.

" Well I located them this past two years, I promised you that you will see them again" Garu said.

" I love you, oh before we go to the restaurant Ching said that she needs Chibyo's teddy bear because he can't sleep without his teddy bear and is driving them crazy" Pucca said and laughed Garu laughed.

" Okay then lets go, but we have to go in a jiffy" Garu said. They went together and arrived at Garu's home.

" Where is that? I can't find it" Pucca searched, in the living room, in the kitchen.

" I'll be right back, I think is in my room" Garu said. Pucca was thirsty and drank some juice but one of Garu's home traps covered Pucca with dirt.

" What happened my love? Are you okay?" Garu asked as he saw Pucca covered in dirt.

" I am covered in dirt, can I take a bath?"Pucca said.

" Yes, the bathroom is there" Garu said, Pucca kissed him and took a bath.

Garu went to his room and laid on the bed.

Pucca's POV

Oh no! no there is no towel, how am I going to dry myself? Garu must be sleeping, where does he keep the towels?

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca peeked through the door and saw the towels but they were in Garu's wardrobe. Pucca found a bath robe and put it on. She grabbed the towel but she slipped with her wet feet and ended up falling on top of Garu. Garu opened his eyes and saw Pucca. Pucca blushed. Then they kissed then what they least expected happened.

[ Two hours later]

Pucca woke up, next to Garu, she blushed as she remembered on what happened with Garu and her. She realized that it was two in the morning and noticed the phone calls from her uncles. Garu woke up and saw Pucca standing up.

" What happened my love?" Garu asked Pucca.

" I have to go now, I think my clothes are dried, well I will see you tomorrow my love" Pucca said as she put her clothes.

" I'll take you, I don't want you to be alone and even now that is really dark and I don't want anyone to harm you" Garu said.

" Thanks, my uncles are going to be really mad" Pucca worriedly said.

" Don't worry, I'll explain them what happened" Garu said. Pucca smiled.

Garu took Pucca to the restaurant and noticed that her mom, dad, and uncles were sleeping and that didn't notice that she was still gone. Pucca sighed in relief and when she went to her room and noticed that her room was locked. Her uncles were way too asleep to anyone wake them up, her parents didn't know were the keys of her room were, she didn't know where the keys were. Pucca sighed and smacked her head.

" What happened?" Garu asked.

" The door of my room is locked, and also the window" Pucca explained.

" Then I can't let you stay here alone, we are in mid February and the weather is cold" Garu said, putting his jacket on her.

" Okay, thanks my love" Pucca said, Garu grabbed her hand and went to Garu's home. Pucca put some pajamas on. Garu gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen and gave Pucca a tea. Pucca drank the tea and was ready to sleep when all of a sudden she heard lighting. She got dead scared and Garu rushed towards her and hugged her.

" Pucca what happened?" Garu asked, embracing Pucca in his arms.

" You are going to think this is stupid" Pucca said as she hugged Garu back.

" Why? What happened my love?"Garu curiously asked, Pucca smiled.

" I am so scared of lighting, I can't sleep when lighting comes and it rains, it just makes me sad and scared" Pucca confessed.

" Don't worry, is not stupid, we are all afraid of things and don't you worry because I am going to make sure that you are okay" Garu said. Pucca smiled and Garu laid next to her as Pucca fell asleep. Garu fell asleep too. They thought that everything will be okay but they never had a clue on everything that could change.


	9. Chapter 9: Not for now

Chapter 9: Not for now

" Pucca, daughter your uncles is calling you" Pucca's mom said, Pucca stood up and felt dizzy. Pucca's mom realized and rushed towards her.

" Don't worry mom, I stood up quickly and just got dizzy" Pucca said to not scare or worry her mom.

" Well, then you have to tell Garu about the wedding, you two said that it was next month, by the way have you seen him?" Pucca's mom asked.

" No, I mean I only talked with him on the phone but I haven't actually seen him since three weeks ago, which was our anniversary, but he has been busy battling Tobe" Pucca explained, somehow dissapointed.

" Oh, but your wedding is coming soon and he will have all the time for you" Pucca's mom said giving Pucca hopes.

" Well yes, I have to go help, bye mom" Pucca said, she grabbed her stuff and went to work. Pucca was taking the orders, Ching, Abyo, and Chibyo were there. Pucca smiled.

" Hi, Pucca how have you been?" Ching asked, carrying Chibyo.

" Mommy, can I go with auntie Pucca?" Chibyo sweetly asked, Pucca smiled and carried him.

" How is my little boy" Pucca asked Chibyo, he smiled.

" Where is uncle Garu? I want him to train me, I want to become a ninja like him" Chibyo said. Pucca smiled.

" Uncle Garu Is not here but when he comes I'll tell him to train you, okay?" Pucca said, Chibyo nodded.

" So how are things with you and Garu?"Ching asked.

" Good, I mean I haven't see him because he had to go but maybe today he will be coming back, ouch" Pucca said, still with Chibyo in her arms, she grabbed her stomach in pain.

" Pucca! Are you okay?" Ching and Abyo worriedly asked, Abyo took Chibyo from Pucca so that she could rest.

" My stomach hurts a lot, ouch" Pucca exclaimed in pain and fainted.

Ching and Abyo gasped. They took Pucca to the hospital, Abyo took Chibyo home and Ching stayed with Pucca. Ching went into Pucca's room and Pucca opened her eyes. The doctor came in and smiled at Pucca.

" Well Pucca you have to take care of yourself and your baby" The doctor said, Pucca and Ching's eyes widened and they gasped.

" Excuse me? Baby? So I am…" Pucca said, with tears of joy in her eyes.

" Yes Pucca, you are pregnant, you are only three weeks pregnant, the baby now is really small but you have to take care of you and the baby" The doctor happily said as he left. Pucca smiled.

" Oh Pucca! You are going to be a mother!" Ching said, as she hugged her friend to congratulate her.

" I am so happy" Pucca said with a broad smile on her face that faded away.

" What happened?" Ching asked as she noticed her friend's smile fading.

" I can't tell Garu, not for now" Pucca said, sobbing and touching her stomach containing her child.

" Well why not? He has to know, It wouldn't be fair for you to not tell him, he has to know the truth about your pregnancy" Ching said.

" No! I have to think on what I am going to do, he can't know yet" Pucca said. There was a knock on the door, Ching opened it and Garu came in. Pucca's heart almost stopped, she was happy to see him yet nervous at the same time.

" My love! What happened? Why are you in the hospital?" Garu worriedly asked, hugging and kissing her lips.

" It was a regular check-up" Pucca lied

" Then why are you in the hospital bed? Tell me the truth" Garu softly said.

" Forget about it, so how were things with Tobe, did he finally stopped bothering us?" Pucca asked hoping that all problems were solved.

" Not really, I came here as soon as I found out you were in the hospital" Garu said.

" Pucca, I think that you should tell him, is for the best" Ching said. Garu looked at Ching and back at Pucca with confusion.

" Tell me what?" Garu asked, Pucca sighed and spoke.

" That i am very happy to see you and that I missed you with all my heart" Pucca said, kissing Garu's lips.

" That's not it, what is really happening?" Garu asked, Pucca stood up from the hospital bed. Facing at the door and with her bak at Garu, she shed tears.

" You can't know, not for now" Pucca said, crying and touching her abdomen still giving her back at Garu, Garu held her hand and Pucca turned around.

" You can tell me anything, my love?" Garu said, Pucca turned around and hugged him.

" Promise me that you will always be happy, no matter what happens, promise me that you will smile" Pucca said, Garu looked at her with confusion.

" What do you mean? What is going to happen? Why do you want to promise you that?" Garu asked, Pucca caressed his face and bursted in tears.

" Just promise me, and I will always love you no matter what happens and I wish you the best my love" Pucca said, Garu still didn't understand what she meant.

" Pucca? Why are you saying all of this things? What my love? What is going to occur?" Garu asked, Pucca weakly smiled.

" You are a strong lad, you'll be fine without me" Pucca whispered to herself. She kissed Garu's cheek and left with Ching, Garu followed her and stopped her.

" My love! Where are you going?" Garu worriedly exclaimed.

" Please don't make things harder than they already are" Pucca said.

" I am so confused, what do you mean?" Garu asked.

" You'll see tomorrow what I mean with all of this and it might hurt you but I'll return" Pucca said, Ching and Garu looked at her confused, she weakly smiled and left crying.

" Ching, what is wrong with Pucca? What does she mean?" Garu asked.

" I don't know what she means by all that" Ching said. She hugged Garu and left following Pucca, Garu ran behind her but Pucca already left.

Garu's POV

What does Pucca mean, it seems like is she was saying bye to me and I feel like if something is not right, was she saying goodbye to me? I hope not, our wedding is in a month and if she left I don't know what I would do without her, I know she is hiding something but I can't find out what it is that she is hiding, is it really that serious for her to occult whatever she is hiding from me? I just hope that she never leaves me, if she does then life won't have any meaning to me.

[ end of Garu's POV]

[Meanwhile with Pucca]

" Pucca! Why didn't you tell him?" Ching exclaimed.

" I can't not now, I have to tell my uncles and my parents, and then I am leaving" Pucca said, with tears in her eyes.

" Leaving? No, you can't leave! What about Garu? He has to know that you are expecting a baby from him" Ching said, Pucca cried.

" I can't, I just can't! maybe someday but not for now, well I have to go, and don't tell anyone I am pregnant, bye Ching" Pucca said.

" Think stuff, make the right choice" Ching adviced her friend. Then Pucca left.

Pucca arrived to the restaurant, she expected whole Sooga to know that she was pregnant, but she was surprised that noone knew it, she rushed to her room and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

Pucca's POV

I have to tell my parents and my uncles that I am pregnant, I have to leave and let Garu tofinally defeat Tobe so that we could both raise our child together and free from problems so that our child can grow up in peace and free from problems from the parents, I just want the best for Garu and my baby. And if the best for me to leave, then I shall leave, but Garu should not know about our child, not for now.

* * *

**Chapter 10 coming soon... Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10: The enemies

Chapter 10: The Enemies

Pucca's POV

I have to tell my parents and my uncles the truth, but how are they going to react? Well I can't keep hiding the truth, I have to tell them that I am pregnant, and then I have to tell Garu that I am leaving and that I love him.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Pucca went down to the kitchen and found her parents and her uncles eating together. Pucca took a deep breath and got closer to them, she couldn't help but cry. They looke at her confused, Pucca opened her lips and talked.

" Mom, dad, uncles, I have something important to tell" Pucca said, with tears on her eyes.

" What happened?" They asked at the same time, Pucca touched her stomach and looked back at them.

" I am….. I am… expecting a baby from Garu" Pucca said, they gasped.

" What! Pucca? Is this true, are you pregnant?" Pucca's mom said as she touched her daughter's abdomen.

" Yes, I am" Pucca said, they all smiled and they hugged her, Pucca gasped as she saw their reaction.

" Wow, I just met my daughter and now I am going to be a grandfather" Pucca's dad said. Pucca smiled and hugged all of them.

" Does Garu know?" Uncle Dumpling asked.

" No, and I won't tell him for now, I first want him to finish his rivalry with Tobe so that when I come back everything will be peaceful and ready to raise our child together" Pucca said with tears in her eyes.

" You are leaving?" Pucca's mom asked with sadness in her voice, Pucca nodded and hugged them, as in a farewell.

" Yes, but I will come back soon, now I have to pack up and tell Garu that I am leaving, is for the best" Pucca said.

She gave them one last hug, packed her stuff and walked out of the Goh-Rong's door. She went to the training center and found Garu practicing. Before she went in, she cried and then approached him. Garu rushed towards her and hugged her. Then he looked at her suitcases, and noticed the tears in her eyes.

" Pucca? Where are you going?" Garu asked with tears in his eyes.

" I have to leave to think about stuff, and everything that is going on with me, but I love you with all my heart, you will then understand why I am doing this" Pucca said as she hugged him.

" Why are you leaving me? I can't live without you, If I don't have you I am going to cry my eyes out, and what about our wedding next month" Garu said.

" I love you, I hope that I get to see you again, but if we don't meet again in this life-time I just want you to know that I carry the best gift that you could ever given me, so let me say before I part that you will be with me always in my heart. I love you, but I have to go" Pucca said, she felt dizzy and nausecous but she managed to stay on her feet.

" Are you feeling okay?" Garu worriedly asked.

" A little dizzy, that's all" Pucca confessed, she hugged Garu and started to walk away when all of a sudden the enemies Tobe and Ring Ring appeared and Tobe started fighting with Garu and Ring Ring came closer to Pucca but she backed up, she wanted to fight but she knew that if she fought her then she could loose her baby and she couldn't take that risk. Ring Ring surrounded Pucca.

" So Pucca, what are you going to name your baby?" Ring Ring said.

" You better stay away from my baby or you are going to suffer, no one will touch my baby" Pucca said. Pucca was going to attack when all of a sudden something hit her and she fell unconscious.

" Good night Pucca" Ring Ring said, they took her, Tobe left Garu and looked for Pucca, he noticed they took her but he didn't know were to find her. He ran to the restaurant and asked everyone for help. Everyone went out looking for Pucca, there was no sign of her, she was nowhere to be found. Garu somehow felt that there was something else, something other than his love for Pucca, he knew he had to find her.

He went to his house when he heard a phone call. When he answered it, he knew that it was Tobe.

[on the phone]

" Where is Pucca! What did you do to her?" Garu said talking to Tobe on the phone.

" Garu, you can save her unless you want her to be gone forever" Tobe said.

" Don't hurt her, what do I have to do?" Garu said.

" Very easy, give your honor up, and then you can have her but if you reject this then I guess you can say to bye to you fiancee and your kid" Tobe said as hang up the phone.

[phone hanged up]

Garu's POV

My kid? What does he mean? I have to save Pucca, and if I have to loose my honor, then I would, the only way of lossing my honor is if my enemy kills me but if that's the only way to save Pucca, then I have to do it.

[end of Pucca's POV]

Garu rushed to Tobe's lair, when he arrived he saw Pucca tied up and uncnscious, he was going to untie Pucca but Tobe got him by surprise.

" Well, look what we have here, the one and only Garu" Tobe mocked as he hugged Ring Ring.

" I am here so leave Pucca" Garu courageously said looking at Pucca.

" Good, any words for Pucca, before I change my mind because the only way of dishonoring you is if you die by the sword of your enemy but you already knew that" Tobe said, Pucca woke up, still tied to the chair and cried on what she heard.

" I know that" Garu said, he made his way to Pucca, she was tied so she couldn't hug him or talk to him because her mouth was covered, Tobe removed the cloth from Pucca's mouth so that she can talk.

" Garu! No please don't do it" Pucca pleaded, Garu nuzzled her face and softly smiled.

" You will be okay my love. If this is the only way to save you then I am going to save you" Garu said.

" But you can't do it because I am…" Pucca said, before she could finish telling the truth to Garu about her pregnancy, she felt an immense pain in her stomach. She yelled in pain as she was grabbing her stomach, Garu rushed towards her.

" Pucca? My love what is going on?" Garu worriedly asked.

" Garu, It hurts me" Pucca said, as she cried in pain.

" Tobe, please we have to call a doctor, call a doctor quick!" Garu said, Tobe and Ring Ring surprisingly untied Pucca and called a doctor. Garu held her in his arms until the ambulance came.

" Don't think is over, I will get my revenge but in some other way now" Tobe said as he planned something much more vile than before.

Garu went in the ambulance with Pucca. They took Pucca and Garu stayed outside, later on Pucca's parents and uncles came accompanied by Ching, Abyo and Chibyo. Garu waited along with the others, the doctor came and Garu quickly stood up.

" Doctor, how is Pucca" Garu asked, hoping that is nothing bad.

" Don't worry Garu, Pucca and the baby are well" The doctor said, Garu couldn't believe it, he was surprised.


	11. Chapter 11: Together

Chapter 11: Together

Garu stood in shock, blinked multiple times, thinking every word that the doctor was saying.

"The baby? What baby?" Garu asked with confusion.

" Yes, Pucca is pregnant Garu, congratulations you are going to be a father" The doctor happily said.

" I am going to be a father! I am so happy, may I go see her?" Garu happily asked, as he cheered for the good news he received, everyone congratulated him.

" Of course, follow me, she might still be sleeping but you can go see her" The doctor said, the doctor lead Garu to Pucca's hospital room.

Pucca was asleep, he rushed towards her and sat next to her. He smiled and softly rubbed her belly which had their baby. Garu smiled widely and shed tears of joy, he kissed her hand and Pucca woke up. Garu kissed her lips and smiled, with his hand still in her belly. Pucca looked at him and looked down.

" Pucca my love, why didn't you tell me?" Garu softly said, with tears of happiness in his eyes.

" I didn't want you to defocus on battling Tobe, so that our child could be okay and you too" Pucca answered.

" My love, I will take care of you and our baby always" Garu said, Pucca smiled.

" I am sorry that I didn't tell you before is just that I didn't know how to tell you" Pucca confessed.

" I would have been so happy just like I am now, I am overjoyed but why did you want to leave Sooga?" Garu asked.

" I wanted to think about stuff, I was going to comeback but trust me, I will never want to leave you but the circumstances were forcing me to leave, but never because I stopped loving you" Pucca said, they shared a kiss. The doctor came in them, he smiled.

" So Pucca, how are you feeling? The baby doing okay?" The doctor asked.

" Yes, I feel really good and the baby too, when can I leave?"Pucca asked.

" Today, apparently it was nothing bad, only that you have to get used to all of this stuff" The doctor said, Pucca nodded.

" When will we be able to know if the baby is a boy or a girl" Pucca and Garu asked.

" Soon, for now I recommend some rest, don't work for at least three days, don't do much strength and lay in bed, I would also recommend to have someone close to you just in case you need something" The doctor said.

" Don't worry doctor, we will follow everything as instructed" Garu said as he rubbed Pucca's belly.

" Okay, and please very please don't do much strength Pucca, although everything is okay a miscarriage could happen, other than that, it is okay" The doctor said as he left.

" You heard the doctor Pucca, you can't do much strength, we have to protect our baby" Garu said as he kissed Pucca's hand.

" I heard him, I feel good and you know me I can't just lay in bed I have to do something even chase you" Pucca said, she laughed but then she thought to herself that she never chased him that it just came to herself.

" Chase me? But you never chased me my love" Garu said still laughing but Pucca looked confused.

" Oh nothing, I just said by saying it, I mean it was something that I had to say and I don't know why but never mind" Pucca said, Garu hugged her.

" Okay my love, well I want to propose you something" Garu said, rubbing Pucca's belly.

" What my love" Pucca sweetly asked still thinking.

" What if instead of staying at the restaurant, why don't you come to my house, I will take care of you and you can tell your mom to come so then I could spend more time with you and with our baby" Garu said, Pucca nodded.

" Okay my love, thanks can we leave now I feel good" Pucca said, Garu smiled and carried her on a bridal style.

" The mother of my baby cannot get tired so I am going to carry you" Garu said, Pucca kissed him and they left.

Pucca and Garu got to the restaurant, everyone in the restaurant congratulated, smiled, and embraced the future parents. Pucca and Garu smiled, Abyo, Ching, and Chibyo came towards them.

" Pucca, Garu congratulations" Abyo, Ching and Chibyo said.

" Thanks" Pucca and Garu said, Garu smiled at Chibyo and carried him.

" So how have you been Chibyo? Have you trained?" Garu said.

" Yes, daddy was training me but then he told me that you knew more about Martial Arts than he did so can you please train me" Chibyo sweetly said as Garu carried him, Pucca smiled widely.

" So where are you guys going?" Pucca asked Ching and Abyo as she noticed their suitcases.

" We were going out of Sooga for two days" Ching said, as she hugged Abyo.

" Oh that's nice, where are you going?" Pucca curiously asked.

" I don't know, Abyo told me that it was a surprise" Ching said, Abyo kissed Ching.

" Oh, have fun, are you taking Chibyo with you?"Pucca asked.

" Yes, at first he didn't want to go and wanted to stay with my dad but when we started packing up, he changed his mind and wanted to come" Ching said while laughing with Pucca.

" Well then enjoy and take pictures so that you can show me, I have to go and pack up" Pucca said.

" Pack up? Where are you going?" Ching confusedly asked, Pucca looked at Garu and smiled then turned back at Ching.

" I am moving with Garu, you see the doctor told me to rest and to not work, my parents are helping my uncles with the restaurant and Garu said that he wants to spend more time with me and our baby" Pucca happily said.

" Ah that is so sweet, and by the way he acts with Chibyo I know that he is going to be a good father" Ching said while she smiled.

" Yes he will, I know he will because he is a great person, by the way he acts with Chibyo I know he will" Pucca said as she looked at Garu playing with Chibyo.

" And you will be a great mother also" Ching said.

" I hope I will, I am very happy to be a mother but I don't know if I am going to be a great mother" Pucca said as she looked at her belly and touched it.

" You will be, we have to go, bye Pucca and hope to see you soon" Ching said as she hugged her friend in a farewell.

" Bye, have fun and take care of Chibyo and enjoy with Abyo" Pucca said.

" Okay, take care of yourself and the baby and also take care of the baby daddy, I am going to miss you" Ching said and laughed, Pucca smiled and started to cry.

" Bye Ching" Pucca said, with tears on her eyes.

" Don't cry, is only two days" Ching said, Pucca smiled.

" Now I understand why the doctor told me when he said that I have to get used to all of this stuff, now that I am pregnant I will be crying a lot because I am feeling more sensitive" Pucca said crying, Ching smiled at her.

" That's how it is, I felt like that too that everything made me cry and made me angry or made me laugh but this is only until the baby is born and maybe five days after the baby is born but everything will go back to normal but you will have Garu next to you all the time" Ching said.

" Yes, okay I feel better, take care and I will see you soon" Pucca said.

" You're leaving already? Well take care and have fun" Garu said, he hugged them and said goodbye to them, they walked out the door and Pucca hugged Garu.

" Ah my love, being pregnant sure is difficult and to tell you that I am almost a month" Pucca said laughing, Garu laughed and kissed her.

" But don't worry, I will always be next to you and to protect our baby and you" Garu softly said as he rubbed Pucca's belly.

Pucca and Garu went upstairs and packed all of Pucca's stuff. They said bye to everyone and they went to Garu's house. She put her stuff in Garu's room and they had dinner.

" My love?" Garu happily asked.

" Yes?" Pucca answered back with a smile on her face.

" Are you happy with me?" Garu asked, Pucca kissed him and smiled.

" I thank for the moment I met you and I am very happy here with you" Pucca said, she got dizzy.

" You okay?" Garu worriedly asked.

" Yes, is normal for me to get dizzy now that I am pregnant but thanks for worrying" Pucca said as she hugged Garu.

" Okay my love, then rest a little" Garu said.

" No,its okay as long as I am with you, I will be fine and besides I am hungry" Pucca said as she ate some noodles, Garu smiled.

" I love you so much Pucca! You are the reason that I don't have a silhouette of love anymore, because now my love is clear" Garu said, Pucca kissed him.

" I love you too, you are the best thing that happened in my life" Pucca said.

" I don't know what I would do without you" Garu said, Pucca hugged him tightly.

" I don't know either, I love you so much" Pucca said. Garu kissed her deeply

**Hoped you enjoyed, chapter 12 coming soon **


	12. Chapter 12: Silhouette of love?

Chapter 12: Silhouette of love?

The ray of morning sun shone in Pucca's face, she opened her eyes and next to her was the handsomest man, the love of her life, the father of her child, her Garu. A smile drew on her face as she saw her beloved Garu next to her, sleeping, holding Pucca's hand and rubbing her small swollen belly. Pucca giggled as she noticed her belly has swollen a bit more than before. Garu woke up and smiled at Pucca, he kissed her and Pucca smiled as she looked at Garu and at her small swollen belly.

" Look, " Pucca said as she touched her swollen belly. Garu smiled widely and rubbed Pucca's small swollen belly. Pucca smiled. Together, Pucca and Garu left heading to the famous eatery on Sooga Ville, The Goh Rong restaurant. Every single villager congratulated Pucca and Garu, after being congratulated by the villager of Sooga, Pucca and Garu arrived to the Goh Rong. They took their usual table and their food. After finishing eating, the young future parents went for a walk at their favorite place int the world, Sooga's beach. The warm air made it clear that spring was coming, the cold winter passed and the warm welcoming spring was around the corner. Pucca and Garu sat on the sand just like they did on their first day of dating.

" Pucca?" Garu called.

" Yes my love? What happened?" Pucca sweetly answered.

" Do you think that I am going to be a good father?" Garu asked, Pucca smiled and kissed his lips.

" Of course you will, I know you will my love" Pucca said, Garu smiled and kissed Pucca's lips. Pucca yawned and slept as she leaned on Garu, Garu kissed Pucca's forehead and put his arm around her and rested his hand on her swollen belly. Garu eventually fell asleep but he woke up alarmed by a raindrop. Garu woke Pucca up with a kiss, Pucca opened her eyes and smiled.

" It's about to rain my love, let's go" Garu said.

" Okay my love, let's go" Pucca said. At the moment Pucca stood up, she fainted and collapsed. Garu worriedly rushed towards her.

" Pucca! My love" Garu called as his eyes spilled some tears. Pucca woke up and hugged Garu.

" I am okay my love, don't worry" Pucca sweetly said. Garu hugged her tightly and gave Pucca a long lasting kiss.

" You scared me my love" Garu confessed, Pucca smiled.

" Well we have to go, is about to rain" Pucca said, Garu nodded. Pucca was walking when all of a sudden Garu picked her up and carried Pucca on a bridal style. They kissed and went back to their home.

[Meanwhile with Master Soo]

" Master Soo, you haven't used your time machine in a while" One of Master Soo's maiden reminded with a smile.

" You are right, i am going to look over the events from the past, I remember when my brother Master Loo used to tell on me when we younger that was funny, want to watch them with me?" Master Soo asked, his maiden smiled and nodded. She sat next to him and they both checked, the rest of his maidens smiled and joined.

" So here was when I played a trick on my brother Master Loo" Master Soo explained as he laughed.

" You are really funny Master Soo" One of Master Soo's maiden said.

" Thanks, and this one was on my birthday, and I remember that my favorite event is after this one" Master Soo said, when he changed to the next event he was really confussed on what he saw.

" Are those Pucca and Garu when they were little? But they met when they were teenagers so why does this show when Pucca and Garu were only kids?" Another of Master Soo's maiden pointed out.

" I don't know either" Master Soo confessed, he changed to the next event on his time machine.

" Pucca and Garu married? But they haven't gotten married yet, Master Soo, I am really confused" Another of his maiden said. Master Soo took his machine and tried to figure out.

Some hours went by, and no answers crossed Master Soo's mind. One of his maidens brought him some tea.

" Thanks for the tea" Master Soo said. His maiden smiled.

" Did you figure out what happened on the past?" His maiden sweetly asked.

" This is really confusing, I don't understand" Master Soo said. His maiden took the time machine and kept looking at the events.

" Master Soo, I think you have to watch this part, perhaps this part solves all confusion" His maiden suggested.

Master Soo looked carefully at the screen, he gasped when he saw that on the screen of the time machine, Tobe appeared with the same time machine, when Tobe froze everyone and when Tobe pulled the handle of the time machine causing for everyone to fade and causing all the events to appear as a dream.

" Pucca and Garu knew each other since they were little, they fell in love, and were getting married but Tobe used my time machine to cause for all of us to forget what really happened, now it all makes sense, I have to tell Pucca and Garu about this" Master Soo said, he thanked his maiden and left.

Master Soo arrived to Garu and Pucca's home. He knocked the door and was greeted by Pucca and Garu.

" Master Soo is a pleasure to have you here" Pucca and Garu said.

" Is my pleasure to be here, so how are you doing Pucca? The baby is good?" Master Soo said.

" Yes thank you for asking, how are you?" Pucca sweetly said.

" That's good and I am fine thank you, how about you Garu? How are you doing Garu?" Master Soo asked.

" I am very good and very happy" Garu said as he hugged Pucca.

" I am glad you two are doing well, but I have to tell you two something" Master Soo said, Pucca and Garu exchanged looks and looked back at Master Soo.

" Sure Master Soo, what happened?" Garu politely asked.

" You and Pucca knew each other since you two were little" Master Soo said.

" I am sorry Master Soo but I met Pucca when I was nineteen" Garu said.

" And I met Garu when I was turning eighteen" Pucca said.

" I know it seems that way but you two knew each other when you to were kids, in fact you Pucca used to chase after Garu, and you Garu used to escape from Pucca that is until you two fell in love, and Pucca got pregnant, and you two were going to get married but then Tobe did something and it all changed, yet I guess that you two belong together no matter what, that you two were not destined to have a silhouette of love, but instead your love is not a silhouette, perhaps at first it was a silhouette of love" Master Soo said.

" A silhouette of love?" Pucca and Garu confusedly asked.

" Yes, a silhouette of love" Master Soo said with a smile on his face.

" But what does it mean? A silhouette of love?" Garu asked.

" You'll have to find it out yourself, but I have to leave already" Master Soo said with a smile on his face.

" Thanks for everything Master Soo" Pucca and Garu said.

" There is nothing to thank about, and sorry for all the confusion this caused you two" Maser Soo said.

" No don't worry" Pucca said with a small smile on her face.

" And there is a way to go back in where you two already knew each other" Master Soo said, Pucca and Garu looked at Master Soo confused.

" We could go back?" Pucca confusedly asked, Master Soo nodded.

" But if you ever wished to go back into the past, there is always that possibility but Tobe is the only one that could bring you two back to your past lives before this event happened" Master Soo mentioned.

" Tobe? What does he have to with all of this?" Garu confusedly asked.

" Well actually Tobe caused all this" Master Soo said, Pucca looked up at Garu. Something went through her mind, a flashback. Pucca stood up but some dizziness causing her to fall. Garu rushed towards her, and picked Pucca up.

" Pucca, are you okay?" Garu asked as he hugged Pucca.

" Yes, well I think I had a flashback or something like that" Pucca confessed.

" Pucca, that means you are remembering your past life, what did you see?" Master Soo asked.

" I don't know, it was all a blur, I think it was like a wedding or something like that" Pucca answered. Master Soo knew what Pucca was talking about, he showed an event of the time machine. The event was the wedding.

" Do you remember this?" Master Soo said, Pucca gasped.

" Yes I do, I know remember all that, and when I used to chase Garu and when I brought the moon to him, when I thought Garu loved Ring Ring, when I won Little Miss Sooga, when I thought everyone forgot about my birthday, and now I remember" Pucca said with tears on her eyes. Garu hugged her tighlty, Pucca hugged back.

" Is there a reason why only Pucca remembers what happened?" Garu asked.

" Perhaps there was something that Tobe did, maybe Tobe remembers something about what happened" Master Soo said.

" So, Tobe remembers everything?" Pucca confusedly asked.

" I am not so sure if Tobe remembers, he might or he might not"Master Soo said.

" Thank you Master Soo" Garu and Pucca said.

" There is nothing to thank, I have to go now, thanks and sorry for all the confusion" Master Soo said.

" No need to apologize, bye" Pucca and Garu said. They accompanied Master Soo to the door and Master Soo left. Garu hugged and kissed Pucca.

" My love, are you okay?" Garu asked as he caressed Pucca's face.

" I am really surprised, and confused" Pucca answered, Garu held her hand and kissed her. Pucca smiled.

" I know, really unexpected discovery" Garu said, Pucca nodded.

" I am going to talk to Tobe" Pucca said.

" No, don't get near him or Ring Ring, I don't want them to harm you, if anything bad happened to you or our baby, I will loose my mind, I know that I can't live without you, I need you in my life" Garu said, Pucca hugged him.

" Don't worry my love, I will be okay, I just want to know and ask Tobe" Pucca answered as she hugged Garu.

"Don't go my love, please don't go, is too risky" Garu said and pleaded.

" Well anyway, what could have Master Soo meant by a silhouette of love?" Pucca asked.

" I don't know, I want to know also" Garu answered, Pucca smiled and yawned.

" I am really tired, let's go to sleep" Pucca said, Garu smiled and accompanied her. Pucca and Garu fell asleep. After some hours, Pucca woke up, she gently stood up from bed.

Pucca's POV

I have to go and talk to Tobe, I need to find out and ask Tobe stuff. Perhaps I can find some information, or at least solve some confusion. I know I have to do this. I know Garu doesn't want me to go and see Tobe, but is for the best.

[end of Pucca's POV]

* * *

**Hoped you liked it and sorry for posting this chapter so late, review but no flames (insulting reviews)**


	13. Chapter 13: One Kiss

Chapter 13: One kiss

Before Pucca left, she looked at Garu, she smiled. Pucca left thinking as she walked heading to Tobe's lair. The moment she arrived, she shivered and scared but with all the confidence she went in. Tobe came out and was surprised to see Pucca and mostly surprised for Pucca to be alone. Tobe pulled his sword out and pointed it at Pucca. Pucca gasped, Tobe got closer to her and surrounded Pucca.

" I am not here to fight! I came here on my own" Pucca exclaimed, Tobe raised his eyebrow and put his sword away.

" Then why did you come here for?" Tobe confusedly asked.

" To ask you something" Pucca answered.

" Ask me something? Like what?" Tobe vaguely asked.

" About the past, about our past lives" Pucca said, Tobe smirked.

" So you do love me and you want us to look back well Pucca I" Tobe said, Pucca rolled her eyes and interrupted Tobe.

" No! I only love Garu and I am going to marry him and I am expecting a baby from Garu" Pucca exclaimed.

" Well Pucca if you let me finish my sentence I was going to say that I already have Ring Ring and I love her" Tobe said, Pucca laughed.

" I thought you couldn't love" Pucca mocked as she laughed.

" Really funny" Tobe sarcastically answered.

" Okay whatever, well because you love Ring Ring tell me if you remember anything like you holding a time machine, or something like that?" Pucca asked.

" The only think I remember is a wedding, your wedding with Garu to be exact and all that" Tobe confessed.

" That's all you remember?" Pucca asked.

" And actually more but why?" Tobe asked, at that moment Ring Ring came out.

" What are you doing here!" Ring Ring exclaimed as she got close to Pucca.

" Relax Ring Ring, Pucca just came to ask me something" Tobe said as he hugged Ring Ring.

" Oh what for then?" Ring Ring asked.

" Something that happened on the past and I it is a long story" Pucca said, Ring Ring looked all over the place.

" And where is Garu? He is not with you?" Ring Ring confusedly asked.

" Garu is at home, I came on my own" Pucca answered.

" Does he even know you are here?" Ring Ring asked.

" Ring Ring, go to rest okay my love" Tobe said, Ring Ring smiled and left.

" Well so as I was saying" Pucca continued but Tobe interrupted her.

" Look Pucca, I can't do anything about that, so you are on your own" Tobe said as he rudely walked away.

" What! You know what fine I don't need you!" Pucca angrily said. Tobe turned around.

" Actually you do need me! That's why you came here for and why would I want to help, I caused all this to separate you from Garu" Tobe said.

" Well guess what, you failed like you have failed for a lot of other stuff! You failed to separate Garu from me because after all Garu and I are still together no matter what you did! Garu and I are getting married and having a baby! And Garu an I will be together!" Pucca exclaimed with anger.

" Besides I won't help you solve your confusion, that's your problem not mine!"Tobe yelled.

" You were the one that cause all of this! But I actually have to thank you because Garu and I are very happy! You know Tobe, I actually feel sad for you because you are focused on destroying the happiness of others but you don't focus on being happy and you waste your time because you are the one that is destroying yourself! Focus on your future! Focus on your happiness! Focus on your girlfriend Ring Ring and focus on a future with her, stop trying to ruin someone elses happiness and try to find your happiness! " Pucca said, Tobe listened to every word, Pucca left.

[ Meanwhile with Garu]

Garu went to look for Pucca, he went to the restaurant to see if Pucca was in there. But Pucca wasn't there, he left the restaurant and looked for Pucca. It started to rain and whole Sooga was foggy, Garu ran and searched for Pucca but it seemed like if Pucca dissapeared. He searched everywhere, the night was rapidly approaching, Garu didn't give up, he had to find Pucca, that's all he thought about. On his way he saw a silhouette, as he stared he knew it was Pucca, a big smile got in his face as he quickly approached Pucca.

"Pucca!" Garu cried as he rapidly rushed towards Pucca. Pucca heard the voice that always made her melt, the voice of her Garu, Pucca quickly stood up and ran towards Garu's arms, his arms wrapped around Pucca. Pucca smiled and looked up at Garu, their eyes met, and looked at each other's lips, Garu pulled Pucca closer to him, Pucca slightly blushed as Garu leaned and gave Pucca one kiss, that one long lasting kiss.


	14. Chapter 14: With Love

Chapter 14: With love

The sky darkened and the moon followed by the stars came in sight. The sweet lovers just stared at the beauty of the night. Suddenly some raindrops started falling and they decided to go back home. They sat on the grass for the raindrops have stopped, Garu embraced Pucca and one again they're lips met. Garu then broke the kiss and hugged Pucca tighlty, Pucca closer her eyes and hugged him back.

" Pucca, you had me so worried, I didn't know where you were at and that scared me so much, where were you my love?" Garu softly asked, Pucca lowered her head.

" Tobe wont help us" Pucca said, as some tears filled up her eyes. Garu softly smiled and embraced his beloved Pucca.

" My love, we don't need Tobe, we were meant to be together always, our love was meant to last forever no matter what, the perfect example is what happened, Tobe tried to separate us but our love is stronger than all things, our love survives always my love" Garu said.

" You are right my love, we were always meant to be together no matter what, I love you so much my Garu" Pucca said, Garu brought Pucca closer to him and they passionately kissed.

" I will be next to you and our baby, I will protect both of you no matter what, I promise my love" Garu said as he rubbed Pucca's swollen belly. The night got colder, Garu put his jacket around Pucca's shoulders and they both got back home, Pucca sweetly smiled as she laid on bed and to her side her beloved Garu asleep, she giggled as she stared at the handsome Garu.

Pucca's POV

He is absolutely perfect, his eyes, his arms, his hair, his lips, his hands, him completely, he is the most wonderful man in the world. I am absolutely glad that I know him, I love him with all my heart. He is the one my heart always seeked for, my Garu, how lucky I am to call him mine. I know that I could never be far from him, he is the one I always wanted and well I have him now and that's what makes my heart jump up and down. Whenever he is here with me I know that I am not alone. Whenever I have a problem I just look up at him, he is just like a dream to me, he is perfect, he is all that I want, when he lies in my arms I just feel like flying, he is the one for me, my Garu, my beloved Garu.

[ end of Pucca's POV]

" Can't sleep?" Garu soflty asked. Pucca smiled and cuddled next to him.

" Now I can" Pucca said, Garu embraced her as they both fell asleep. At dawn Pucca was woken up by a noise coming from the outside of the house. Pucca slowly stood up so she would not wake Garu up. As she headed to the door she saw Tobe throwing little pebbles to the window as if he was trying to catch Pucca's attention. Pucca rolled her eyes and went outside. Pucca stood there and Tobe smirked.

" Aren't you gonna invite me inside like you would to a guest?" Tobe said with a smirk on his face.

" What? No, you are not a very welcomed guest and besides I am marrying Garu, but what do you want anyway" Pucca said.

"Oh come on, but anyway, were you talking about this?" Tobe asked as he took the time machine.

" The time machine" Pucca answered.

" Yes it is, so choose Pucca, choose which life you want, the one that you two had before, or the one that has a silhouette of love?, you choose" Tobe said.

" I love Garu and I want to be with him forever" Pucca said.

" No matter what you will be with Garu, you have to choose because if you decide to choose the one in which you chased after Garu always, in which you were marrying him then you and no one will remember what is happening now, you will not remember anything,and you will go back into your marriage with Garu " Tobe said.

" So I will not remember anything?" Pucca said with dissapointment.

"Nothing at all, so think about it" Tobe said as he left.

Pucca went back in, she was thinking about everything when all of a sudden Garu wrapped his arms around Pucca from the back, Pucca smiled and kissed Garu.

" What happened my love?" Garu asked.

"Tobe was here, he offered me something" Pucca said, Garu looked at her confused.

" What did he offer?" Garu confusedly asked.

" Remember the whole event with the time machine?" Pucca asked, Garu nodded.

" Yes I do, but what about it?" Garu asked.

" He said we could go back, and live our ordinary lives, but what do you think we should do?" Pucca answered.

" As long as I am with you, the rest will be fine" Garu said as he kissed Pucca.

" I want to be always with you, you are the only love of my life, Garu you are my only love" Pucca said.

"Me too my love, just know that with love everything is possible" Garu said, Pucca looked at Garu and gently smiled

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, and well hoped you enjoyed, Chapter 15 coming soon and end of story coming soon**


End file.
